


Blur

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Glasses!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is uneasy about wearing glasses after the slushy attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt: blaine’s eye surgery doesn’t work completely and ends up needing glasses, he gets teased for it
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Glasses!Blaine

"So…which ones do you like?" Kurt frowned down at the frames on the desk. They had spent the past hour going through almost every pair of glasses in this stupid office. At first, Kurt had been thrilled. Glasses were an accessory and he was never one to turn down the chance to hep his boyfriend properly accessorize. 

Plus, Blaine had the most beautiful eyes. He would do anything to get the chance to stare into them all day. 

After the slushy attack, the rock salt scratched his corneas so badly the doctors weren’t able to fully bring back his eyesight. Kurt tried constantly to remind his boyfriend that at least he wasn’t blind, but it didn’t help sooth Blaine at all. He had gone from having perfect vision to the world being blurry in a manner of days. 

"None of them."

"Come on Blaine," Kurt frowned down at his boyfriend who was resting his chin on his crossed arms, scowling. "You need to pick one."

"I can wait for contacts," Blaine mumbled, squinting slightly at the glasses. 

"Honey," He rolled his eyes a little. "You know you can’t wear contacts soon soon after the surgery."

"Then I’ll just go without."

"You can’t legally drive without glasses," Blaine scowled again, slinking further down in his chair. "I know it sucks but you have to do it."

"Cooper wore glasses. He wore glasses until someone in his ninth grade glass smashed them and called him a nerd. I’m already teased enough, this will just make it worse."

"You’re legally blind," Kurt said softly. "Just wear them until your eyes heal enough. It’ll be okay."

"Fine," Blaine sighed, sitting up straight. 

"Plus, I think you look really cute in these," Kurt smiled and placed a pair of black plastic frames on his nose. "Adorable."

"I’m just wearing them because you have some weird teacher fetish," Blaine grinned cheekily and Kurt slapped his arm. He reached up to adjust the frames and squinted slightly at the mirror. 

"See, cute," Kurt poked him lightly in the side before Blaine nodded to the saleslady. 

When Blaine got the glasses a week later he was even less excited to wear them to school. 

He decided on a lavender button up and a pair of grey skinny jeans for his outfit, nothing too flashy. Still, he felt like everyone was staring at him as he walked to class with his head down. It didn’t take long for the jocks and cheerios to start snickering and for the balled up papers to start hitting the back of his head. 

"Hey four eyes," One of the jocks sneered and Blaine frowned. "Hey, hey, specs."

"What?" He snapped back, annoyed. The jock blinked, clearly confused that his victim was talking back to him.

"Nice glasses four eyes," He snickered and Blaine rolled his eyes. 

The last thing he needed was for another thing to be bullied about.

"Does your boyfriend’s dick knock your glasses off when you blow him?" One the cheerios laughed. 

"At least it wont poke him in the eye," He friend giggled.

"Isn’t that why you need glasses anyway?" The cheerio asked nastily, smirk widening. "Because a dick poked you in the eye?"

Blaine just ducked his head and tried to tune out the laughter. 

He couldn’t have left class faster. He was angry. He was furious. Tears burned in his eyes as he mindlessly hurried through the halls, books held tightly to his chest. 

"Blaine?" He could hear Kurt call but kept walking, desperate to be somewhere other than…here.

"Hey!" Kurt gently grabbed his elbow and steered him into an empty room, eyes wide and worried."What’s going on?"

"I don’t want these!" Blaine snapped, taking his glasses off and throwing them on the floor. "I hate them! I mean…when does it end?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked as he picked up the, thankfully undamaged, glasses and wiped them on his sweater.

"People made fun of my clothes so I changed them. People made fun of my hair so I gelled it down…of course the gel didn’t stop them from using it to grab me and beat the crap out of me," He wrapped his arms around his middle. 

"Honey…"

"When will someone see…me?" Blaine blinked back tears, trying to ignore how blurry his vision was. "All anyone ever sees is little pieces…and then they use it to hurt me."

"I love you because all those pieces make you an amazing guy," Kurt gently took his face in his hands. "Those little things make you who you are. Screw those jerks. I love you with those parts, they make you who you are."

Blaine smiled softly, looking a little bashful. 

"Now, you’re going to put on these glasses because you’re squinting and you are going to go back out there. Anyone who teases you again…I’ll kick their ass," Blaine laughed as Kurt slid the glasses back on his nose. 

"You?"

"Let’s just say, I learned some really useful things in the Cheerios," Kurt shot him a wink before looping his arm through Blaine’s and leading them out into the hallway, both of their heads held high.


End file.
